


Reinkarnasi Prussia

by deelanerth



Series: Jerman Prusia Brotherhood [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Gen, Germanbros, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelanerth/pseuds/deelanerth
Summary: Prussia mati. Bukan, dia berdenyar tepat setelah pembubaran resmi Prussia diadakan. Kemudian dia hilang total dari muka bumi, meninggalkan Ludwig meraung seorang diri. Namun beberapa dekade berikutnya, di sebuah badan "organisasi bawah tanah" Jerman, terdapat seorang albino bernama Gilbert. Code namenya dalam organisasi ini... Prussia.





	Reinkarnasi Prussia

**Author's Note:**

> Dee here~ kembali datang dengan Germanbros.
> 
> Menulis secepat yang dibisa berdasarkan prompt "senja dan hujan". Sumpah tidak ada ide dan akhirnya something khayal tertulis. Ugh. Selamat membaca~

**Tak selamanya ramai itu aman.**

**Tak selamanya orang di sekeliling itu kawan.**

**.**

**.**

_Prussia_ — _code name_  yang dia dapat ketika dia memasuki organisasi ini—berjalan santai di jalan setapak Bonn. Kondisi di sekelilingnya terbilang ramai. Banyak pemuda-pemudi berkerumun di jalanan yang dia lewati tuk sekadar berfoto—berselfie—ria. Ah. Ini bulan April. Pohon cherry tengah berbunga. Wajar. Para penggila aplikasi media sosial pasti sedang mengabadikan keindahan jalanan ini. Mungkin menjadi pemuda seumuran mereka, kalau dia sedang tidak dalam bekerja… dia juga akan ikutan memotret segala sisi untuh diunggah dalam blog pribadi.

Ya. Lelaki albino ini sedang bekerja.

Senandung lagu digumam Prussia. Nada terdendang mengikuti irama iPod dari earphone yang dia pasang. Pemilik netra semerah darah itu kemudian menyingsingkan lengan dan mengecek pukul berapa sekarang. Kemudian? Sebuah senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. Karena  _awesome_! Dia datang tepat waktu. Dia bisa ikut-ikutan panik seperti korban!

Sengaja memilih jalan yang dekat dengan mobil, pemuda yang mengenakan jaket tipis biru tua ini mengamati mobil per mobil. Mobil targetnya akan diparkir sekitar satu meter dari perpotongan jalan  _Heerstraße_  [jalan Heer] dan  _Maxstraße_ [jalan Max]. Jujur Prussia tidak membaca lebih detail si korban—nama, usia, jabatan, dkk—dia tak peduli. Yang akan mati tak perlu diteliti lebih lanjut, menurutnya. Dan yang dia tahu dia hanya harus meledakkan mobil salah satu pegawai pemerintah. Sudah. Itu cukup. Ah. Prussia sudah menghapal nomor polisi mobil buruannya, tenang saja.

Karenanya di sini dia, memutar-putar ponselnya sambil semakin mendekati mobil incaran. Ponsel ini bukan sembarang ponsel, tolong dicatat. Ponsel ini telah disedemikiankan hingga memiliki daya ledak. Tadi sebelum memasuki lorong penuh bunga dia sudah menyeting semua. Sehingga timer akan otomatis berjalan selepas ponsel membentur jalan. Dan bagaimana cara dia melempar?

Begin—hm?

Satu meter dari destinasi, pemilik tubuh tak begitu kekar tapi kokoh menajamkan matanya. Merah menyalang, memindai keadaan sekitar. Mobil hitam keluaran terbaru menjadi fokus. Berdasarkan nomor polisi ini mobil incarannya. Tapi sesuatu aneh terjadi.

Sekarang, saat ini, sebuah bayangan terbentuk di dalam mobil, di bagian pengemudi. Satu kenyataan ini membuat lelaki berdarah Jerman itu waspada. Langkah kakinya masih santai dan ringan, namun cara tapaknya indikasikan dia siap melakukan bela diri kapan saja. Karena ini aneh! Hei! Meski Prussia tak membaca detail, dia tahu jadwal dan kegiatan target untuk memuluskan kegiatannya membunuh! Dia tak pernah gagal sebelumnya, dia tak pernah luput dalam misi yang diberikan padanya mengingat hanya dengan ini dia bisa bertahan hidup.

Dan apa artinya itu? Prussia memiliki prediksi dan kalkulasi di atas standard.

Menurut perhitungan sel kelabu di balik surai perak itu, seharusnya sang Target tidak di dalam mobil sekarang ini. Rapat penting yang dihadiri target baru selesai seiring kakinya melangkah memasuki jalan Heer. Jadi tak seharusnya orang itu ada di mobil sekarang. Sopir? Bisa jadi. Tapi setahu dia… targetnya tidak memiliki sopir. Bodyguard saja dia tidak menyewa meski terkategori orang penting. Lalu? Ini… jebakan kah?

Meremat ponsel jadi-jadiannya, Prussia tetap berusaha tampil tenang. Dijual oleh orang tuanya karena dianggap titisan setan membuat dia ahli menguasai emosi. Dia tahu ada yang salah. Tapi dia tahu dia tak bisa mundur juga. Karenanya, lelaki 23 tahun itu tetap bergerak sesuai rencana yang telah dia susun: dia mendekati tujuan, kemudian pura-pura jatuh untuk melempar ponselnya ke bawah mobil dan menunggu ponsel itu meledak.

Prussia sudah hampir sukses melakukan tugasnya. Gadis yang berselfie di dekat situ bersenggolan dengannya, dia sedikit oleng dan segera menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya untuk melempar ponselnya—tapi belum semua itu terlaksana, pintu mobil menjeblak dan seseorang berbadan kekar tiba-tiba menahan laju tubuhnya pun pergelangan tangannya.

" _Scheiße!_ [sial!]" rutuk Prussia menyadari dia tertangkap. Segera, dia menjejakkan kaki dan bersalto di udara. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bertumpu pada bahu berbalut jas. Sedetik rencana berkelebat, sedetik pula tumpuan berubah jadi rematan kuat. Menyadari pergelangan tangannya masih dikunci kuat, Prussia balas cengkraman itu. Jemarinya kini menggenggam erat lengan penuh otot. Kemudian tepat setelah kaki menapak, Prussi berusaha mengangkat tubuh lawannya, membantingnya.

Dalam kondisi biasa… lelaki perak ini dapat melakukan lemparan bahu tanpa cela.

Namun lawannya kali ini, alih-alih terangkat, dia mematahkan tumpuan kaki Prussia dan berkat kegesitan tangannya, lelaki pirang itu dengan mudah membawa tubuh Prussia yang jelas lebih kecil darinya terbanting, menggantikan gerakannya yang ingin membanting. Berikutnya sebelum Prussia bergerak lebih sebuah tangan bergerak gesit dan leher jenjang si perak terkunci dalam hitungan detik.

" _Aku tak ingin kau mengecewakanku, Gil. Ah tidak. Prussia."_ Segera, sedetik setelah Prussia mengerti dia terkunci, sebuah suara rendah menggaung di telinganya. Suara penuh kebencian dan sarat akan kejahatan. Suara yang menjanjikan kesengsaraan jika diabaikan. Dan hanya dengan mengingat suara itu, roma di sekujur lelaki abino meremang. Berikutnya dalam sekejap, sebuah belati berada dalam genggaman kedua tangan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Prussia menarik benang tersembunyi di dalam mekanisme bajunya dan meluncurkan senjata rahasia.

Detik berikutnya, dua mata tajam bersarang dalam daging si pria pirang. Sengaja, Prussia memutar dua bilah layaknya skrup, tuk tambahkan siksa. Namun bukan terbebas, seiring erang tertahan lelaki kekar itu, tangan besar reflek bermain. Dengan kasar tangan itu memukul kepala Prussia. Membuat leher lelaki putih itu bersuara  _klak_  keras dan berikutnya—

"…  _nein. Das ist unmöglich! Bruder? BRUDER?!_ [… tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Kakak? KAKAK?]" sebuah teriakan merasuk gendang Prussia. Suaranya tampak panik. Suara yang entah mengapa familiar. Tapi… siapa?

—semua hitam.

.

.

.

 **title :**  Reinkarnasi Prussia

 **fandom :**  hetalia

 **language :**  Bahasa Indonesia

 **disclaim :**  all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya for creating the awesome German brothers. However, this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **rate :**  T

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang personifikasi Jerman sekaligus orang berpengaruh di kepemerintahan, Ludwig Beilschmidt dapat mendapatkan hal yang sukar didapatkan orang biasa. Akses cepat menuju rumah sakit contohnya, pengobatan kelas atas contohnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kali ini si pirang sedang berjalan bolak-balik dengan cemas selagi Gilbert—dia yakin sekali orang yang baru saja akan membunuhnya itu Gilbert, kakaknya—menjalani X-rays, MRI test, dsb. Di kursi tunggu, pemuda berparas Italia dan Jepang duduk dengan sabar. Mereka cemas pula, tapi mereka tahu mereka tak bisa melakukan apa. Dan alasan mereka di sini? Sang Jerman memanggil Feli, meminta bantuan sang Italia Utara di saat Kiku berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ludwig…"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Feli." Ludwig memotong. Dia masih mondar-mandir. Sesekali dia mengacak surainya sendiri karena frustasi.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga membuatnya gila. Dan semua diawali kekalahan Jerman pada perang dunia kedua. Diawali dengan… kematian kakaknya tepat setelah dideklarasikannya pembubaran Prussia.

Ludwig menghirup napas dalam-dalam begitu kenangan ini merasuk. Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya terpejam. Tangannya terkepal kuat, bergetar. Demi Tuhan, Ludwig masih mengingatnya dengan jelas kejadian di tahun 1947. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kakaknya memperlakukannya. Penuh kasih. Penuh kesabaran dan anehnya penuh kata nasihat. Kala itu sang personifikasi Jerman yang terbelenggu dalam penyesalan tak begitu bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ada di otaknya hanya dia berdosa. Dia tak pantas berada di dunia dan dia telah mempermalukan kakaknya.

Sungguh pemuda pirang itu tak pernah membayangkan… dia tak pernah memikirkan jika dibalik semuanya… di saat dia lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri—nasibnya—sang kakak meminta pada  _mereka_  untuk membubarkan Prussia alih-alih Jerman.  _"Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama,"_  katanya.  _"Aku yang gagal membesarkan_ dia _. Aku tak bisa melindungi_ nya _. Aku yang harus dihukum,"_  katanya.  _"Jerman masih bisa berubah. Ludwig bisa belajar dari kesalahan,"_  imbuhnya.  _"Bubarkan aku dan pertahankan Jerman,"_  pintanya. Tentu Ludwig tak mengetahui hal ini, kebenaran ini. Bahkan ketika kakaknya berdenyar, membuyar tepat di depan matanya dan hanya meninggalkan sandang tergolek di atas lantai… Ludwig tak tahu akan pengorbanan ini.

Baru ketika semua telah stabil. Setelah lebih dari tiga kali adik kebanggaan Prussia itu keluar bersama sahabat si sulung untuk mengenang kepergian sang Albino… membenamkan diri dalam surga dunia… Ludwig mengetahui segalanya.

Ludwig masih ingat dia meraung, menangis di rumahnya dan mempertanyakan dimana keadilan sebenarnya berlabuh. Mengapa dia yang begitu arogan, tak peduli dan kejam di kehidupan lampau memiliki kenikmatan ini? Dan kakaknya? Sosok yang membesarkannya penuh kasih, sosok yang melindunginya tiap ada negara yang mencari gara-gara, sosok yang sampai akhir hayat masih melindunginya… sosok itu berdenyar. Dan hilang dari ingatan manusia. Tanyakanlah pada manusia modern, tiada dari mereka yang mengingat sang elang hitam Eropa—Prussia. Tak ada.

Menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan.

Gilbert Beilschmidt yang dulu namanya saja menimbulkan getar, memberdirikan roma… kini hanya hidup dalam kenangan adiknya. Ironi bukan?

Lalu? Setelah akhirnya Ludwig bisa  _move on_ … dia kembali dipertemuakan dengan kakaknya. Dan lagi, dia membunuh sang albino. Setidaknya untuk kali ini nyaris.

Helaan napas dibuang Ludwig. Kasar, sang Jerman kemabali berjalan. Langkahnya kentara sekali tak sabar.

"Ludwig _-san_ , tolong jelaskan padaku… sebenarnya seperti apa kronologi yang ada? Mengapa Gilbert- _san_ …" Kiku, sang personifikasi negara matahari terbit akhirnya bertanya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dia tak seperti Itali yang secara nyata mimikkan betapa kalut merajah. Tubuh mungil perwujudan Jepang itu lebih terkendali. Dengan dua tangan saling tertaut, tanpa setitik pun getar di sana, bilah hitam berusaha mengebor ke dalam netra biru elektrik sang Jerman. Suratkan perhatian dalam diam.

Helaan napas dibuang sang Jerman. Seolah pinta Kiku memaksanya duduk, berhadapan dengan dua sahabatnya Ludwig melesakkan pantatnya pada keempukan sofa ruang tunggu. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. Bilahnya bergerak seolah menimbang darimana baiknya dia bercerita.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan perasaan tak enaknya. "Semua negara tentu memiliki organisasi berbahaya di tubuh mereka.  _Yakuza_  untukmu, Kiku," kisah awal dimulai dari sini. Kalimat pembuka yang sangat umum. "Beberapa dekade terakhir… mungkin 2 dekade atau lebih, aku merasakan ada yang tak beres di organisasi ini. Seolah mereka kian lama kian menguat dan mendominasi."

Berikutnya Ludwig menjelaskan apa saja keganjalan yang dia rasa. Keributan di berbagai tempat secara bersamaan dan kepanikan masal yang terjadi karena organisasi ini. Pemilik darah Jerman pun menceritakan jika dia berkonsultasi pada Amerika yang memiliki GodFather pula di sana. Dia tidak menceitakan pada Kiku bukan karena tak percaya Yakuza, tapi dia tak ingin merepotkan kawannya. Lalu mafia Italia? Ludwig yakin dia tak begitu berteman baik dengan pengendali Italia selatan.

Singkat cerita, Ludwig meminta bantuan Amerika. Tentu dengan mental penggila menjadi pahlawan, Alferd mengiyakan. Dan dengan bantuan Amerika, Ludwig semacam bisa menekan pergerakan sumber mala petaka negaranya ini. Pemasukan organisasi bawah tanah ini pelan-pelan Ludwig kikis. Perusahaan-perusahaan yang mendanai Ludwig  _cungkil_  satu per satu. Ludwig dengan jelas memberikan krisis dengan menghabisi perlahan.

Cara ini cukup memberikan jera, menurut Ludwig. Namun Alferd berpikir hal lain. Organisasi ini licin dan licik. Suatu saat organisasi ini akan melakukan serangan balik dan mungkin orang berharga Ludwig yang akan menanggung akibatnya. Ludwig kala itu terbahak. Orang berharga Ludwig, huh? Siapa? Feli? Mengusik Feli kan mendatangkan amarah mafia Italia. Kalau pimpinan organisasi ini pintar, mereka bisa cukup bijak mengambil keputusan. Menyerang Kiku? Yakuza pun patut dipertimbangkan.

… kan?

Ludwig tak memiliki apa yang dia takutkan.

Sampai dia bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya. Dan kakaknya ialah  _assassin_  yang dikirim oleh organisasi ini, untuk menghabisinya. Lalu kakaknya nyaris mati, di tangannya.

"Itu…" Kiku paham. Garis besarnya dia dapat mengerti. Dia bisa membayangkan pula jika penyerangan itu bertepatan hari ini dan penyerangnya… Prussia. Tapi bagaimana bisa? "Gilbert- _san_  yang di sini… Reinkarnasi kah?" gumam Kiku menyambungkan satu dua hal menjadi benang merah utuh. "Dan siapa pun otak… pasti mengerti dengan benar  _siapa_  Ludwig- _san_. Mungkin sudah melakukan riset juga akan keluarga Ludwig- _san_  kemudian menemukan jika Ludwig- _san_  memiliki kakak… Lalu mereka menemukan reinkarnasi Prussia- _san_ , Gilbert- _san_  yang di sini. Kemudian melihat potensi maka…" ucapan ini sejujurnya konsumsi pribadi. Kiku hanya bergumam. Dia berbicara sendiri seiring otaknya bekerja. Tapi di depannya Ludwig mendengar. Dan Ludwig bukan orang bodoh.

"Kau ingin bilang mereka… memanfaatkan Gil?" Ludwig menyalangkan matanya. Nadanya rendah bagai macan sedang menggeram. Tak suka, benci dan keinginan mencincang nampak jelas dari cengkok nada. Tambahan, sang personifikasi Jerman menggemeletakkan tulangnya seolah mengancam. Aura membunuh mengoar. Keinginan mencekik membebar udara. Kiku terkejut mendengar hal ini. Italia bergetar. Kedua sahabat personifikasi Jerman ini berpandangan sejenak sebelum masing-masing dengan caranya berusaha meredam amarah sang Jerman.

Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Ludwig tak boleh menyelesaikan semua dengan emosi seperti tadi.

Karena Ludwig yang  _itu_ … sangat mirip dengan Ludwig di peperangan dunia kedua.

**oOoOo**

Bangun adalah keseharian yang dilakukan oleh manusia pada normalnya dengan mudah. Namun kali Gilbert merasakan ini ialah hal yang susah. Bak dikata, ada bijih timbangan ratusan ton mengganjal pelupuk matanya. Hingga sekuat apa pun dia mencoba, cahaya tak kunjung melipir dalam pandang.

Gibert? Ya. Gilbert. Nama asli pemuda bersurai perak itu, Gilbert. Dia putra pasangan aktor-aktris terkenal Namun dia sudah berada di panti asuhan tanpa mengenal lebih lanjut wanita yang melahirkannya. Dia seorang albino. Kulitnya sangat putih dan matanya merah. Dia perpaduan dua warna kontras yang mengerikan.

Mengerikan hingga dia selalu sendiri.

Sendiri…

Gilbert tak tahu mengapa namun dia sedikit sensitif dengan kosa kata satu ini. Entah mengapa makna yang terkandung di dalamnya selalu membuat hatinya teremat. Seolah dia ahli dalam kesendirian, dia familiar akan hal ini, dia terbiasa untuk sendiri meski itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Tiada…

Tiada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang melihat Gilbert dengan kebahagiaan. Dia bertemu seseorang hanya untuk dibuang dan berujung lagi, dengan kesendirian. Lebih dari lima kali keluarga mengadopsinya, hanya untuk dikembalikan lagi kepada panti asuhan.

Sakit, kau tahu? Gilbert hanya bisa tersenyum dalam kepalsuan ini dan siklus dipungut, dibuang berkali-kali.

Pemuda ini—ah tidak, anak kecil itu—akhirnya lelah. Dia lelah dengan lingkaran setan yang membebat jiwanya. Di akhir usia 14 tahunnya, Gilbert memutuskan lari. Kabur. Lalu berkelana menjadi salah satu setan. Yang apesnya di usia 15 nya, dia berlemu dengan Meyer dan makin larut dalam kegelapan.

Entah sudah berapa jiwa dia renggut semenjak hubungannya dengan Meyer makin akrab. Entah.

" _blablablabitte verstehe sie, sagte sieblablabla."_

Seseorang berbicara. Bukan. Sepertinya seseorang sedang membaca. Siapa dan mengapa orang ini membaca keras-keras, Gilbert tak tahu alasannya. Tapi suara orang ini membuatnya rindu. Asing-tak asing dalam waktu bersamaan. Membuatnya ingin… meraih. Meraih siapa pun yang sedang membaca itu.

—dan keinginan ini berbuah geseran ringan pada tubuh Gilbert di permukaan sana. Yang tentu, kesadaran Gilbert kini tak menyadarinya.

Dia hanya tahu tiba-tiba bacaan terhenti.  _Warum?_ [kenapa?] Gilbert ingin bertanya. Ada kecamuk rasa frustasi lantaran penggalan kisah yang diceritakan terputus. Tangan pucat terjulur dalam gelap, menggapai. Tanya  _kenapa berhenti_? berlarian. Terlontar dari kesadaran dalam Gilbert, namun tentu saja tiada jawaban. Apa yang bisa dia har—

"— _ilbe—"_

Gilbert terhenyak. Dia merasakan seseorang menggenggam kuat tangannya. Dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan teradiasi. Kemudian tekanan penuh sayang diberikan orang yang menggenggam tangannya. Suara asing-tak asing ini kemudian kembali bersuara, kini memanggil sebuah nama.

Gilbert—namanya.

_Siapa? Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Siapa yang menungguku? Huh? Ada yang menungguku? Bualan kah? Atau…_

Pemikiran ini memompa darah makin kuat di jantung sang albino. Keinginan mengetahui mengalahkan segalanya hingga detik berikutnya, netra merah terbuka. Pelan. Namun seiring kelopak terangkat, suara-yang-entah-mengapa-dia-rindukan itu tertahan dan genggaman pada tangannya makin kuat.

Lalu ketika merah terbuka sempurna…

Sebuah bilah biru sebiru langit menyapa.

Lalu senyuman merekah lebar di wajah kokoh yang Gilbert-tak-tahu-siapa. "Syukurlah… syukurlah…" ucapan syukur meluncur dari bibir lelaki pirang di hadapannya ini kemudian.

Gilbert tak bisa bersuara. Dia hanya diam. Kejut melihat ada yang menunggunya membuat semua hal lain tersisikan. Dari langit-langit lelaki perak ini tahu sepertinya dia di rumah sakit. Dan berdasarkan ingatan, dia tahu orang ini ialah targetnya sekaligus orang yang bergulat dengannya sebelum semua gelap.

Namun orang yang sama, kali ini merengkuhnya. Membawa tubuhnya yang kaku dalam pelukan sayang—yang entah mengapa dia rindukan.

Dan tanpa Gilbert sadari, sebutir air mengalir turun membelah pipi putihnya. Lalu tangannya yang masih terasa kaku itu menemukan tenaga, hanya untuk membalas peluk dari orang yang dulu ialah targetnya.

Yang paling tak Gilbert mengerti, bibirnya bergerak. Berbisik lembut kendati suaranya pecah, "apa kataku tentang lelaki Jerman dan menangis,  _West_?" meski dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia berkata begini.

**oOoOo**

"Ve~ Gilgil tak ingat aku~? Aku Feliciano! Kita terakhir bertemu di tahun 1947!"

"FELI!"

Gilbert mengerjap. Di atas tempat tidur sebuah rumah sakit yang sepertinya kelas atas, saat ini ruangannya sedang dipenuhi orang. Dia sudah berkenalan dengan Ludwig—orang yang nyaris dia bunuh itu—beberapa puluh jam yang lalu. Mereka berpelukan selama hampir setengah jam sepertinya, sebelum akhirnya lelaki yang mengaku 22 tahun itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memberikan kabar jika dia sudah bangun.

Awalnya Gilbert mengira Ludiwg menghubungi polisi. Namun yang datang… seorang Italia dan pemuda Asia Timur.

… huh?

Dan si pemuda Italia ini sedari tadi mengoceh sesuatu yang jelas tak bisa Gilbert pahami. Seperti mereka sangat dekat dulu. Seperti dia memanggil si Italia dengan imbuhan  _–chan_  mengadopsi kebiasaan asal negara lelaki raven di sampingnya. Yang terakhir, mereka terakhir bertemu di tahun 1947.

 _What. The. Hell._  kan ya?

Tapi mereka menarik. Keramaian ini mengiburnya. Si Italia lucu, dia langsung suka. Kemudian Kiku Honda, lelaki Jepang ini juga sangat sopan. Membuatnya kikuk tapi entah kenapa dia bisa mentolelir dan ya. Si Perak tak menolak akan keberadaan lelaki putih dengan perawakan ramping ini. Jujur dari perangainya, Gilbert suka.

"Feli. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak! Bruder, minum?" lelaki berbalut T-shirt ketat berwarna hitam itu mendengus saat berbicara pada sang Italian. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Gilbert, menyerahkan sebuah gelas yang dilengkapi sedotan dan berisi teh hijau—huh? Teh?—untuk diminum. Tapi Gilbert tak ada alasan menolak. Dia raih gelas itu, menata letak sedotan dan perlahan dia sesap isinya. Sedikit repot memang. Pengobatan lehernya yang retak membuat Gilbert tak leluasa bergerak. Naas.

" _Matcha_?" Gilbert spontan bertanya saat sensasi rasa khas menyapa lidah.

"Matcha sangat baik untuk kesehatan Gilbert- _san_. Aku membawanya cukup banyak," memberikan senyum ramah, pemuda berbilah hitam itu berkata.

"Oooh," komentar Gilbert mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong Ludwig. Ada bir? Aku sangat ingin alkohol sekarang," lanjut si perak itu sembari melempar pandang pada lelaki pirang yang sekarang sedang membuka roti di nakas tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring.

Helaan napas menjadi jawaban bagi Gilbert. Lalu gelengan dari pemuda berbilah biru menandaskan semuanya. Memperjelas, suara besar menjawab, "tidak Bruder. Tak ada bir sampai kau sembuh."

"Aw~ tapi  _West~_ —ah, maaf. Tapi Ludwig…" Gilbert buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya. Tak tahu mengapa 'West' selalu ada di ujung lidah dan otomatis dia memanggil si pirang dengan nama ini. Bagaikan dia sudah dari lama memanggil orang yang baru ditemuinya ini begitu.

... sudah sedari lama? Huh?

"West. Panggil aku West. Bruder," tutur sang Jerman seraya mengulas senyum simpul ke arah Gilbert. Gilbert terhenyak. Kemudian dia menunduk. Entah kenapa dia malu diberi senyum begitu. Pasalnya sudah 23 tahun dia hidup… minim sekali jumlah orang yang… menerimanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa sedari tadi dia dipanggil Bruder?

Sebenarnya apa yang—

"Ludwig pasti bahagia telah mendapatkan Gilgil kembali ya~ Setelah Gilgil lenyap, Ludwig jadi muruuuuung~ meski kini Gilgil hanya manusia biasa, tapi setidaknya Ludwig dan Gilgil kembali bersama! Feli ikut senang!" Feliciano menepukkan tangannya, berkata riang sambil mengumbar senyuman 1000 volt kesana-kemari.

Hanya saja efek dari ucapan Feliciano menampar Gilbert. Merah membeliak. Pandangan tak percaya terlempar. "… manusia… biasa…?" gumam Gilbert dengan dua alis tertaut.

Seketika udara di dalam ruangan itu memberat. "Eh, _anno… etto…_ " gumam Kiku ikut bingung. Feliciano mengerjap, dia tak merasa ada yang salah. Dan dia ikutan heran melihat dua sahabatnya mengaku dan tampak kelabakan. Apalagi sang personifikasi Jerman. Jelas dia menegang. Rautnya telah menjabarkan.

Belum juga es mencair, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Gilbert terbuka. Dua orang pemuda menghambur masuk. " _AMIGO_! AKU KANGEN!" seorang pemuda dengan kulit terbakar matahari dan berbilah hijau, tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluk Gilbert kuat. Gilbert tersentak. Dia menegang, tapi tak bisa meronta. Lehernya. Lehernya! Namun tampak tak menyadari kondisi ini, pemuda lain, menarik si tan dan Gilbert, memberikan pelukan tambahan. " _Mon ami_ … maafkan aku… aku merindukanmu…" bisiknya seraya melesakkan hidung mancung ke puncak kepala si perak sementara tangan kirinya mengelus surai putih itu.

Lalu bagaikan kedatangan dua pemuda ini awal dari ledakan bom, sederet manusia berbeda-beda bangsa mulai datang. "Oi Ludwig! Kudengar Gil hidup lagi?!" ini Alferd. Suaranya yang penuh semangat membuat Ludwig yang saat itu berusaha melepas Antonio dan Francis dari kakaknya, yakin habis ini aka nada suster datang dan protes.

" _Potato bastard #2_! Kali ini kau jangan meninggalkan  _potato bastard #1_! Dia memperkeruh suasana tanpamu!" suara ini berasal dari sosok yang serupa Feli. Ujung rambut atasnya yang melengkung sangat mirip dengan sang Italian yang pertama kali Gilbert kenal. Gilbert menduga mereka kembar. Orang ini tiba-tiba saja sudah di dekat lelaki bermanik hijau jamrud dan memaksa sosok yang Gilbert pahami bernama Antonio dari pertukaran cakap itu untuk mundur.

" _Kolkolkol. My little one_ … aku bahagia kau terlahir kembali. Tiada Prussia dunia ini terlalu tentram~" Gilbert merinding disko mendengar suara ini. Namun ketika dia melihat senyum cerah dan sebuket bunga matahari dari sang empunya suara, kesan mengerikan segera terhempas dari benak Gilbert. Bahkan dia tak enggan menerima buket bunga itu, meski aneh. Ini masih musim semi.

"GIIIIIIILLLL! Kau hidup! Astaga Gilbert kau hiduuup!" seorang wanita datang kemudian, diikuti sosok pemuda yang berjalan tenang bak bangsawan papan atas. Wanita ini memeluk Gilbert kuat. Sangat kuat. Ludwig sampai ketakutan. "Elizaveta, leher Bruder tolong. Pelan-pelan!" pinta Ludwig pada si gadis yang berikutnya Gilbert ketahui berasal dari Hungaria.

Kemudian, satu per satu manusia masuk. Mereka berdesalan, menyalami Gilbert tuk ucapkan selamat datang, bahkan ada yang mengucapkan selamat telah hidup lagi, dan lain lain. Gilbert tersenyum melihat hal ini. Hangat yang dia rasa dan bungah yang terpendam mulai naik. Lalu entah sejak kapan Gilbert tak ingat, dia telah tertelan bahagia.

Seolah dia baru saja bertemu teman lama…

Meski dia tak ingat satu pun dari mereka…

**oOoOo**

Ludwig menjadi negara yang dibesarkan oleh Prussia, memiliki tanggap yang sangat cepat. Dia merasakan adanya pandangan-pandangan mata ganjil beberapa kali. Karenanya, menggunakan keramaian ruang sang kakak, Ludwig melangkah pergi. Ah. Desiran di nadinya membuat Ludwig tahu akan mara bahaya yang dia hadapi jika dia keluar. Tapi nah. Dia veteran perang. Hal ini bukan sesuatu yang menciutkan nyalinya.

Lagi pula…

Siapa yang bilang Ludwig tak memperkirakan hal ini terjadi, kan ya?

Ludwig terus bergerak, menyusur lorong dan mencari tempat yang sepi. Lebih tepatnya dia menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit. Begitu kaki melangkah ke luar, sebuah letus tembakan menyambutnya. Kemudian mobil-mobil hitam berhenti, sederet manusia serba hitam keluar dari dalam. Masing-masing membawa senjata. Dengan cepat Ludwig menghitung. Dia dikepung 15 orang.

"Kau suka hadiahku?" seseorang dengan jubah dan syal menggantung di leher menyeruak dari orang-orang bersenjata itu. Cerutu dia gigit. Pandangan penuh makna mengamati Ludwig dari balik kacamata hitam yang dibiarkan bertengger rendah di batang hidung. "Sayang kau tak meremukkan kepala kakakmu ya… coba kau melakukan itu, reuni kalian pasti lebih mendebarkan! Pertemuan kembali reinkarnasi personifikasi Prussia dengan adiknya dalam keadaan mati! HAHAHAHAHA! PASTI MENYENANG—"

Bilah Meyer membola. Ucapannya terpotong di tengah tatkala sebuah pisau menancap di jidatnya dan belati bersarang di lehernya. Yang melakukannya? Ludwig, siapa lagi? Dan dari bentuk kedua benda tajam itu... mereka sangat menyerupai benda yang digunakan Gilbert kala kedua kakak-adik ini pertama kali jumpa. Ya. Insiden di Jalan Heer. Ah. Ludwig hanya ingin menancapkan belati yang telah membuat kakaknya sakit pada orang terkutuk yang memanfaatkan kakaknya—si Meyer sialan.

Namun tentu apa yang dilakukan si pirang memberikan buah tak nikmat. Seluruh pengikut Meyer siap siaga. Senjata mereka teracung bersamaan dan pelatuk ditarik dalam tempo yang sama. Deru tembak segera menjadi melodi menyedihkan di sebuah rumah sakit yang harusnya tenang. Timah-timah panas meluncur. Hanya saja tidak. Ludwig tak menghindar. Dia hanya diam dengan dua tangan beristirahat di dalam kantong celana. Dan ketika deru itu redam, dia melihat orang-orang serba hitam itu meringkuk. Hidup, tapi kritis dan darah menggenang di sisi mereka. Dirinya? Huh. Luka saja tak ada.

Kenapa? Hei. Ludwig, sang Personifikasi Jerman sudah menjelaskannya, bukan?

Dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini.

Dan cecunguk itu? Mereka orang-orang yang diinginkan negara.

Jadi tak ada alasan bagi sang Jerman itu sendiri untuk tidak  _all out_ , bukan?

Kemudian dari balik atap, sosok-sosok mulai memunculkan diri. Mereka berseragam kepolisian. Ludwig mengikuti pergerakan mereka dari ujung mata. Saat sang komandan bertatap mata dengannya, Ludwig menagguk ringan sebelum memutar kakinya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Masalah kali ini beres setidaknya.

Tak ada yang akan mengganggu Gilbert lagi.

Untuk kaki tangan Meyer? Polisi Jerman sudah tahu  _apa_  yang harus mereka lakukan. Ludwig tak perlu ambil pusing. Dia percaya pada apa yang dibikinnya sendiri, dengan potrait Prussia sebagai latar belakang kekuatan mereka.

Namun ketika Ludwig melewati pintu, tubuhnya membeku. Di hadapannya berdiri Gilbert. Sebuah senapan teracung, mengarah pada kepala Ludwig. Cepat Ludwig melihat sekelilingnya. Tiada tanda teman-temannya. Ludwig mengerutkan kening. Apa yang dilakukan mereka?! Mengapa mereka membiarkan Gilbert yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan berkeliaran begini?!

"Bruder. Kau sedang masa penyembuhan. Jangan memaksakan diri. Mari—"

"Siapa aku?" putus Gilbert cepat. Matanya menyipit, memasak Ludwig yang hendak bergerak di tempatnya. Bilah merah itu dingin. Tak bersahabat.

Ludwig terdiam. Namun dua bilah kontras saling terkunci. Merah dengan dingin memasak biru, sementara biru menerimanya lapang dada, tanpa perlawanan. Bahkan pandangan sayang masih tercurahkan. Itu membuat hati Gilbert teremat. Mengapa… mengapa orang yang seharusnya dia bunuh… dan orang yang membunuh Meyer baru saja…

"Aku tak memiliki adik. Fu*k. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Meyer satu-satunya rumahku kembali. Tapi kau membunuhnya! Lalu bagaimana aku harus—"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Personifikasi Prussia. Kakakku. Kau." Ludwig memotong ucapan Gilbert. Dia menghela napas sejenak, memandang kakaknya sembari merekahkan senyum sesak. Gilbert membalas tatapan itu dengan pandang penuh tanya. Dia tak mengerti. Tak paham. Dan Ludwig tahu dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ah... ingin dia mengambil pistol dari tangan si perak, lalu mengajaknya duduk sebelum membeberkan semuanya. Tapi dari olah tubuh mantan personifikasi Prussia itu... Ludwig tahu. Dia paham. Jika kakaknya meminta jawaban memuaskan sekarang, saat ini juga.

"Kau tahu? Aku bukan manusia. Aku personifikasi Jerman. Aku sudah hidup beratus tahun lamanya. Lalu Gilbert Belilschmidt adalah kakakku. Dulu dia bukan manusia. Dia sama sepertiku, personifikasi Prussia," jeda terambil. Ludwig mengambil napas. Di saat yang sama dia melihat acungan pistol Gilbert agak menurun. Kakaknya tak lagi siaga 1 rupanya. Kakaknya percaya... dan itu lebih dari cukup.

"Hanya saja Gil menghilang… Lenyap tak bersisa seusai dibubarkannya Prussia di tahun 1947. Personifikasi bisa mati, kau tahu? Dan untuk Gil... Dia menukar hidupnya demi keberlangsungan Jerman. Dia memilih Prussia dibubarkan untuk sejahtera Jerman. Dia... mati karena melindungiku." Di titik ini Ludwig melempar pandang. Dia tak bisa melihat bilah merah menyalang di hadapannya. Apa yang dia ucapkan masih terasa asin dan menyesakkan. Mengingat kakaknya terlibat perang karena dirinya dan dibubarkan karena dirinya… tiada memori indah di sana.

"Namun personifikasi negara bisa terlahir kembali. Teori Reinkarnasi. Dan kau, Gilbert bukan? Mungkin kau tak mengingatku atau yang lain. Tapi aku tahu kau adalah kakakku." Merah dan biru kembali bersua. Dua netra berdansa dalam diam. Dan kini biru bergetar. Tampak kerinduan merajah di sana. Tampak air mulai menggenang di sana, lagi… dan berikutnya, sebelum Gilbert bisa melakukan apa pun... tubuh besar membenturnya, menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Kuat.

Gilbert membeku. Ini kali pertama baginya merasakan... tubuhnya direngkuh begitu kuat. Dan entah bagaimana dia tahu makna tersirat dari dekapan ini. Dia tahu Ludwig tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Maaf Bruder. Maaf. Maaf aku dulu tak bisa melindungimu dulu. Maaf karena aku... kau harus menyerahkan semua yang telah kau bangun... Maaf Bruder... Maaf... Namun sekarang… mulai detik ini… ijinkan adikmu melakukan tugasnya…" suara Ludwig pecah. Tubuh besarnya bergetar. Pelukan yang diberikan semakin kencang. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat air mata Gilbert kembali tumpah. Ah. Mungkin karena dia adalah reinkarnasi Prussia, dia tak setegar dirinya yang dulu. Gilbert cengeng. Dia menyadari entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis hanya karena ucapan Ludwig.

Tapi…

Tapi kau tahu…

Rasanya menemukan tempat yang bisa menerimamu… itu membuat kata di bibirnya hilang. Lidahnya ngilu. Dan hanya air mata haru penunjuk rasa betapa dia berterima kasih.

"Aku… manusia…" ujar Gilbert akhirnya. Dia membalas pelukan Ludwig.

"Tak masalah."

"Aku akan mati…" imbuh sang albino sembari melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher bahu bidang sang Jerman.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," balas Ludiwig cepat. Dia lepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dia tangkup wajah Gilbert dengan tangannya yang besar. Merah dan Biru tertaut, berdansa dalam diam. Sayang dan janji kan saling melindungi tersirat tanpa perlu tersurat. Senyum kecil merekah di bibir si pirang. Lalu dia kecup kening kakaknya, sebelum kembali memeluk erat si perak.

"Aku akan mencarimu… aku akan menunggumu. Karena sampai kapan pun kau adalah kakakku."

**oOoOo**

Hari itu, entah berapa hari setelah insiden di rumah sakit yang beritanya menggemparkan dunia, Gilbert akhirnya diberi ijin pulang oleh dokter. Segera Ludwig mengurus administrasi dan membawa kakaknya kembali ke Berlin, ke rumah mereka dahulu. Ludwig membantu kakaknya berbenah. Seharian mereka membongkar barang dan menata. Dalam waktu beberapa jam, kamar bawah tanah Ludwig telah disulap menjadi markas besar si perak. Dan luar biasanya, penataan kamar ini mirip seperti ingatan Ludwig di saat kakaknya masih berdiri sebagai Prussia. Entah mengapa, bendera Prussia pun terpampang di dinding Gilbert, meski dia bukan lagi Prussia.

"Hm? Aku  _Prussia_ , kau tahu…" melihat hujan yang turun di balik jendela ruang keluarga, Gilbert menjawab pertanyaan Ludwig yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Membuat minuman yang pas untuk menghadapi sore hari yang dingin karena hujan, katanya. Meski menurut Gilbert, hujan ini tidak dingin. Cenderung panas bahkan. Musim panas sudah di depan mata.

"Kau Prussia?" seru Ludwig dari dapur seiring suara kemelinting terdengar.

"Mmm…  _code name_. Meyer yang menamaiku," balas Gilbert apa adanya tanpa terfokus pada apa yang dia katakan. Dia sibuk memainkan remote control. Saluran televisi dirubah dari satu ke yang lainnya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia merutuk begitu berita, berita dan berita yang disiarkan saat ini.

Ludwig mengerutkan kening. "Meyer… aku tak suka padanya," tutur sang Jerman terus terang. Tangannya terjulur berikutnya, menyerahkan coklat panas pada Gilbert.

"Kenapa? Karena dia mempermainkan kakakmu yang awesome ini?" seringai merekah di bibir Gilbert. Lirikan penuh makna diberikan pemuda itu.

"Jangan besar kepala. Tapi benar. Karena itu," jawab Ludwig cepat sembari duduk di samping Gilbert dan mulai menyesap coklatnya. " _Was_  [apa] ?" Merasa dipandangi dengan mata tak percaya, Ludwig menoleh. Jidatnya mengerut. Heran melihat ekspresi kakaknya.

"Apa kau memang sejujur ini dikehidupanku yang dulu,  _West_?" tanya Gilbert tanpa sadar, tanpa pikir panjang.

Memberikan pandangan skeptis sekilas, Ludwig kembali meminum coklat panasnya. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Aku belajar untuk terus terang, Bruder. Jangan buat aku menarik keputusanku ini!"

"Kesesese~ jadi kau berusaha berubah karenaku? Awesome!"

Kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu, sembari bercengkrama dan menikmati coklat… mereka mulai bertukar cerita. Dengan dilatar belakangi langit senja… diiringi suara merdu rintik hujan yang menyusup dari jendela dapur yang dibiarkan terbuka…

Kedua sosok Jerman itu…

…saling memiliki. _ **]]**_


End file.
